Some Hearts
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: She was his. No one was going go change that. Especially not Neville Longbottom.


**Hi! This just came upon me so I decided to post it before I forget about it. Hope you like it! **

**Summary: ****She was his. No one was going go change that. Especially not Neville Longbottom.**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine.**

* * *

Some Hearts

By Amber

Draco Malfoy was fuming.

So many times he had seen their eyes traveling up and down her scandalously, short skirt which she had even dared to wear to a formal-wear party. The bloody professors hadn't even done anything about it!

What made him so mad and agitated (as well as grumpy) was that he could do nothing to stop it! Goddamn it! He was her boyfriend for god's sake. She wasn't supposed to flirt with other's guys! Even though he had refused to tell the entire school doesn't mean that she should go _flirt _with other guys!

He seethed viciously, just then, he saw one of the guys, Neville Longbottom, suddenly place his hand on her thigh.He saw her push her hand away and foronce in the night, their eyes caught.She blushed and lookeddown again._That's it!_ He thought, getting up from the couch which he and Pansy were sharing, he walked over towards her with one objective:Teaching Longbottom a lesson.She was his. No one was going go change that. Especially not Neville Longbottom.

Hermione Granger was surrounded with guys, she should have been happily, talking to them. But she was not, she wanted to get back at Draco for not allowing them to go public. Just because of his reputation. _Damn _him and his reputation! Just as one of the guy was talking, she caught one word in his sentence which made her less angry with her boyfriend.

Library.

That was the place where it had started. Their friendship come relationship.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting at one of the Library's tables. This one situated right at the back of the Library, where she thought she would be able to study happily without any distractions or noises. _

_How wrong she was. _

_As she was reading a book on transfiguring humans into animals, she heard someone clearing his throat. _

_She looked up and groaned, why did he have to come and ruin her afternoon of complete relaxation. _

_Upon hearing her groan, she was surprised to see him frown. Raising one of her eyebrows, she tilted her head back as if to ask, "What?"_

_He cleared his throat uncertainly and mumbled something that she couldn't hear. _

"_Sorry? I didn't quite catch that Malfoy," she said, slightly annoyed. _

_He looked almost pained as the word came out of this mouth, but his tone was genuine. "Truce?"_

_Hermione almost fell out of her chair, "What?"_

_Malfoy looked at her, he suddenly seemed more relaxed, "I think you heard me the first time Gran- Hermione."_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Why should I believe you?"_

_Malfoy shrugged elegantly, "Trust me?" He offered looked slightly amused with his daringness. _

_Hermione rolled at him, "Please, Malfoy, why should I give you this chance with you've spent your entire time here agitating me and my friends?"_

"_Come on Hermione," Malfoy tried again, "Let me show you that I've got one."_

_Hermione got thrown off at the ambiguity of his sentence, "A what?"_

_Malfoy smiled a genuine smile, "A heart."_

_How could she have said no?_

_End-flashback_

Hermione smiled at his once in a blue moon romance. It had been six months since they had met in the library, since then their friendship had become something more. But he was still the same outside the walls of their heads common room, treating her the same why he treated Harry and Ron. But the mudblood comments had ceased.

Just then, Neville put his hand on her thigh, she looked at him in shock, quickly moving his hand away. She looked across the room and saw Draco looked at her, he had seen it all. She looked down and blushed, as she looked up again, she saw him walking in fast strides towards her.

She looked frantically at Neville, who seemed to grow more daring today more than any other day. His hand made a move to her other leg when another hand suddenly caught his.

Neville looked at its owner and tired to pull his hand back, afraid of what Draco was going to do with him. Draco was looking murderous, his eyes flashing with anger. "Don't," he hissed viciously, "Ever touch her again." He paused, glaring straight into Neville's eyes, "You hear?"

Neville whimpering piteously, his head nodding furiously as he picked up his drink and hurriedly walked off, tripping over his own shoelaces at the same time and causing his drink to drench Pansy, who had followed Draco when he had left the couch.

Pansy screeched, causing everyone who wasn't already looking to stare at the situation. What they saw was a very angry Pansy glaring at Neville and a very _very _angry Draco looking at Hermione.

"What," Draco started, taking no notice of the suddenly quietened atmosphere, "In the world do you think you're doing in that skirt?"

Hermione glared back at him defiantly, "I'm wearing it Malfoy! It's not bothering you is it?"

Malfoy's eyes flashed, "Yes, in fact it's bothering me!"

Hermione smirked, "And why is that?"

"Because you're making all of them stare at you!" he spat angrily, nodding towards the circle of guys that had been talking to her all night.

Hermione laughed, "What? Can't help that the attention isn't totally on you tonight Malfoy?"

Sniggers eliminated from the crowd, but Draco ignored them.

He fumed, "No, _Granger _I can't help but notice that their pathetic attempts at getting you to notice themWhy don't you tell them that they're attempts are completely useless?"

As he said this, he had walked towards her, but she had stood her ground. He was dangerously, close to her now.

She smirked a smirk than rivaled his, "Why don't you tell them yourself?"

He looked down at her, smirking, he lowered his head and said, "Gladly."

He mouth captured hers as they kissed passionately.

Pansy screech could have been heard from miles around.

**

* * *

Waddya thing? I sorta liked it. Anyway here's some credits:**

_**Let me show you I've got one.**_

_**A what?**_

_**A heart. Meg Cabot's Every boys got one**_

**Please R & R**

**Love,**

**Amber**


End file.
